A scanning display device functions by creating “virtual pixels,” each of which is a function of the position of a biaxial mirror (or the positions of two uniaxial mirrors) and the magnitude of the signals that drive one or more light emitting elements (e.g., laser diodes) of a light source that produces a light beam that is reflected by the mirror(s). The light emitting element(s) of the light source can be pulsed rapidly to create each pixel in a high resolution display. The field-of-view (FOV) provided by a scanning display is typically limited by the size of the one or more MEMS mirrors included in the scanning device, as well as the limitation as to how far the one or more MEMS mirrors can be rotated about a fast-scan axis and a slow-scan axis.